superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Earth-One
The Earth-One universe is only relevant to the SuperFriends series in that it closely parallels the SuperFriends universe Earth-Thirty-Two. __TOC__ History Earth-One was the designation for an Earth, and the Universe it inhabited, that existed prior to the 1985 series [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Crisis_on_Infinite_Earths Crisis on Infinite Earths]. Most of its' chronicled adventures span from the mid 1950’s – thru the mid 1980’s. This would be true of its SuperFriends Counterpart, Earth-1A. Inhabitants Earth-One's heroes are DC's Silver Age characters. These heroes resembled those of its primary counterpart, Earth-Two’s Golden-Age'' heroes'. The two Earths were closely linked in terms of parallel development, although Earth-Two individuals usually predated their Earth-One counterparts by a few decades. '''Some that were direct parallels to their predecessors including:' (Characters below link directly to the [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki '''''DC Database wiki]) Some less so: General Information Of all the different universe, Earth-One was by far the most popular and widely explored and it retained dominance over the other four worlds which merged with it during the Crisis on Infinite Earths storyline. The DC Universe’s “official” continuity post-Crisis took place on a “merged” Earth-One, as the Crisis revealed that this universe had been the core reality until rogue Guardian Krona fractured reality at the dawn of creation, creating both the multiverse and the Antimatter universe. First Appearance At what point DC began chronicling the adventures of Earth-One heroes, rather than Earth-Two heroes, cannot be determined with certainty. There are too many characters and too many back stories to limit it to just a few years as most do, placing it in the mid-to-late 50’s. Most feel comfortable with the story of the first travel to another parallel universe when The Flash (Barry Allen) accidentally changed his vibrational frequency to match that of Earth-Two, where he met Jay Garrick, the Golden Age Flash. That meeting resulted in years of interaction between the original super-hero team, The Justice Society of America, and their younger Earth-One counterparts, The Justice League of America.First described as a distinct Earth in [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Flash_Vol_1_123 Flash, vol. 1 #123] (1961) As Barry Allen was the first traveler, the honor of naming the two earths fell to him – his universe’s Earth was called Earth-One, Jay Garrick’s became Earth-Two. As noted years later by the elder Superman, they (the JSA) were too polite to mention that they were around first.See: Infinite Crisis #2. Notes * Earth-One had a Flash comic book featuring Earth-Two's Jay Garrick (produced by writer Gardner Fox and artist Harry Lampert in 1940) which implies that Earth-One had is own version of National (DC) comics. * The Earth-One Julie Schwartz is credited with "creating" comicbook versions of Superman (Ultra-man), Batman (Night Wizard), Wonder Woman (Madame Miracle), Barry Allen Flash (Jet Jordan) before they actual appeared.Superman Vol 1 411 This seems to ignore the fact that the Jay Garrick comics had to predate those with Jet Jordan by at least 20 years. * Crediting Earth-One Julie Schwartz with these character raises questions of what happened to the Earth-One versions of Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster (Superman; 1938); Bob Kane and Bill Finger (Batman; 1939); and William Moulton Marston (Wonder Woman; 1942) External Links *Earth-One by Lou Mougin and Mark Waid. * Earth-One Timeline Article by John McDonagh * Earth-One Characters at the DC Database * Go to [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page DC Database] for more on [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Earth-One Earth-One]. See Also * Earth-1A References Category:Alternate Universes Category:Realities